Legend of the Knight
by ColdHeartedCrystal
Summary: Isamu has lived in a realm where he doesn't fit in. When he's accepted to be a knight for Princess Misaki, the castle's amulet goes missing, Isamu has to find the culprit and learns things about himself and the land.
1. Prologue

**This is my first pokemon fanfic.**

**A/N: Hi there! I haven't exactly tried out how to put up a fanfiction although this is the first time I am making one of these. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them.**

**Starts with a prologue.**

**Enjoy the prologue! ^^**

**Crystal out**

**© I do not own pokemon. The pokemon creations and types are owned by GameFreak. But I do own the idea. That's pretty much all I own.**

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the pokemon world, there is an entire region that has been separated into 17 different realms where a kingdom rules and manages everything. All the lands represent one type of pokemon. There is a kingdom for every type of pokemon; grass, fire, water, normal, bug, rock, ground, flying, dark, ghost, psychic, fighting, electric, steel, poison, dragon and ice. On every land, there are pokemon who rule each of these and manage everything; the people, the pokemon, everything.<em>

_How the lands were separated is the bigger story._

_In all the old folklore, the 17 Realms were all one big land. The entire land was ruled by 17 different rulers, each representing one type of pokemon. The kingdom towered above the land at the end where if one wanted to reach the castle, they'd have to muster all their strength to get there. Everything was peaceful. Things were fine until one day, some scientists accidently created a dangerous bug type pokemon. Their creation refused to listen to anything that the scientists tried to tell them and killed them all. From all the things in the lab, it created four casettes that represented four random types. When it inserted them, it became that type. The four casettes could make him an electric, a fire, a water or an ice type. Due to it being able to gain the genes of those types of pokemon and was a bug type, many bestowed it the name "Genesect"._

_No one knows how it happened but Genesect had not heart when it was created. It was a heartless pokemon that wanted nothing less than mass destruction. It knew about the existence of the kingdom that ruled over the entire land. And it also knew that if it was able to get rid of all the rulers, then it would become the new ruler._

_What it didn't expect was that the rulers already knew about its presence and its goal. They prepared for its arrival. Although they never expected it to have been given an incredible mass of strength. When the pokemon finally arrived, the battle lasted for many months. Some of the rulers died during the battle. Much blood was sought out. In the end, the ruler of the psychic types decided that they had no choice but to seal away the pokemon's strength. With much sought out power from the remaining rulers, they got rid of Genesect's power._

_The pokemon was sealed away in the crusts of the land while its power became 17 amulets, that, like the rulers each represented a type._

_Many years after the battle, the ruler of the fire types, the leader, decided that it'd be better if each amulet could be protected by different kingdoms. So on that day, the rulers broke the land apart and the land was __separated into the 17 Realms. During the weeks, the pokemon whose types were the same as the realm went to live a new life with the ones who were also of their type. Places like the Water Realm was in the ocean, plainly for water types. If land pokemon wanted to come, they had to find a way to reach the place while still having air. The Flying Realm was in the clouds. If land pokemon wanted to come, then they had to find a way to bring them to the clouds._

_There were many different terms among these pokemon._

_For the water types, unless they could walk on land, then they had to find a way to bring water with them in order to survive._

_As the years went by, there were new rulers for each of the kingdoms. The ruler of the castle had to manage their Realm from trouble. Of course. It was what a king or queen had to do. With new generation of pokemon, many didn't want anyone to learn about the fight with Genesect. They saw it as a legend and made others see it that way as well. And as the years went by, eventually all the pokemon who lived in the lands only heard about the fight of Genesect to be a legend. No one believed these folklore were real. And before long, those folklore were forgotten._

_Before, the Realm were allowed to be visited whenever some pokemon wanted to. It'd be a long travel to get there and hard to get to places like the Water Realm with it being in the ocean, the Flying Realm with it being in the sky and the Fire Realm with it being in a volcano._

_As the years went by, the pokemon of the Realms decided they didn't want to leave their Realms. Soon, everyone forgot that the other Realms existed._

_Everyone but the rulers._

_They had to learn about everything._

_About their Realms, how the Realms were separated, even about Genesect. They had to know everything but none of their subjects could learn about these things. They also had to be able to fight in case anything like that happened every again. The original rulers always knew that one of these days, Genesect would escape the seal it was trapped under for hundreds of years. Though it has yet to happen, you can never be too safe..._

_And that's the legend._

* * *

><p>Now the legend has been cleared.<p>

Two thousand years have passed since the entire commotion with Genesect. Now no one believes that another terrible attack with ensue.

Of course, peace has been able to sustain itself for so long.

Now it's the year 2011 and peace is still sustainable. Everyone, even the current rulers believe that Genesect is gone forever.

Of course, if you know stereotypes well, you know that's not the truth.

The worst will come...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that good enough for a prologue? Or was the ending terrible? I just thought of something fun to add. Please review and no flaming. I'll try to update but I'm pretty busy with school and the other projects I have like my YT videos for example. This isn't the only thing but hope you liked it.**

**Crystal out**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's the first real chapter of my story. Really don't have much to say.**

**© I do not own Pokemon but I do own the idea**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Grass Realm.

One of the 17 Realms in the region.

In this realm, it was no doubt the most natural out of all the Realms. There were trees everywhere, casting down shadows everywhere except for those spots where the sun managed to leak through from the tree branches. With all the trees, it made the realm a hard place to go through due to there being high chances of getting lost. But since the grass types have been living under the rulings of the Grass Realm, they never tries to leave deeper into the forest. Of course, the realm never had any visitors from all the other realms. In fact, no one but the ruler knew about the mere existence of the other realms in the region.

Isamu opened his eyes to the sunlight that shone onto his face. He got up and looked around the isolation he called "home". He was used to waking up to only what he's been living with for the past years. 16 years to be exact. Ever snice he was a Karrablast. He had been living all by himself in the Grass Realm for as long as he could remember. For all he knew, he had no parents. He had to stay in his home inside a tree for as long as he could remember. Only it didn't matter. All the other pokemon who lived in the realm lived in trees too.

As he left, he looked around the Realm. Most of the other grass types were already awake and going off with their normal lives. He looked around the bushes for any berries he could have for breakfast. As he looked around, the same thoughts came to his mind like they did every day.

He knew how out of place he felt in the Grass Realm.

For one thing, he wasn't even a grass type.

He was an Escavalier.

Even the dual types in the village were at least part grass. He was a dual type pokemon as well but he wasn't a grass type. He was part bug and part steel.

Sure there were other pokemon who were bug types too like the Sewaddle, Swadloon and Leavanny and pokemon that were part steel as well like the Ferroseed and Ferrothorn. But they were at least part grass. Unlike him, not a part of him was of a grass type.

The fact he was different bothered him constantly. It shouldn't have bothered him though. It just happened to be that he was different than everyone else. But he was wondering how come he was in a Realm with only grass type pokemon. Why wasn't anyone else like him?

Well no one else seemed to care. And that was all that mattered to him. All the other grass types treated him like he was one of them despite the fact he wasn't.

Isamu looked around the berry bushes and stopped at one with many Razz berries. He took one off but before he could take a bite, he was unpleasantly surprised by a friend of his. "Hey Isamu!"

The young Escavalier immediately reacted and looked behind him. A Sceptile was standing behind him giving him that smile he always had whenever he just scared the daylight out of him. "Damn it Shinobu." said Isamu clearly annoyed "Can you stop doing that to me EVERY day! I swear to Arceus, one of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack."

Shinobu was laughing a bit. He then hit Isamu's arm playfully and said "Oh come on Isamu. You're too young to have a heart attack."

As he started walking around him, Isamu heard him mumble "Yet..."

He rolled his eyes annoyed. He had been friends with Shinobu since he was a Karrablast and he was a Treecko. Shinobu was the only true friend he had in the Grass Realm. They kept hanging out with one another every day. He knew how Shinobu meant well and always told him not to feel down about being different. Only he'd appreciate it more if he didn't have to welcome him by scaring him out of his wits every morning...

"So what are we doing today?"

Shinobu leaned against a tree while looking at his friend who was hesitantly look at what could be his breakfast. "I mean, we both need something to eat and the only thing this place's got is berries so?"

He took a Bluk Berry off a bush and said "After breakfast what's the plan Silver?"

Isamu glared at him and said "You know I don't like to be called that."

When Isamu had evolved into an Escavalier, Shinobu gave him a stupid nickname based on how he was covered in armor now. _Silver... _he said in his head _I can't believe from all the possible nicknames, Shinobu would give me something that doesn't even match..._

Shinobu only rolled his eyes and said "Yeah but I still think it has a nice ring to it. Kinda matches you really."

"I still fail to see how..." mumbled Isamu. Shinobu managed to hear him but he only responded by rolling his eyes.

Isamu took a bite from the Razz berry he had while he looked around for some other sort of berries, more notably Magost berries. As he did so, Shinobu took a bite from the Bluk Berry he had and said "Why don't you choose? You never chose what we did before. So I think it's a good idea to switch things up a bit."

"You know I can never think of anything that interests you." replied Isamu while he grabbed a Kelpsy berry.

"I know but still." said Shinobu as he finished the Bluk Berry "Like I said. Switch up."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Isamu thought about it then said "No, we can do whatever stunt you want to pull off."

"Oh don't worry." replied Shinobu "No stunts with me."

"Then what do you want to do?" said Isamu finally looking straight at his friend.

The Sceptile stayed silent for a while then said "I was thinking about checking out around the castle..."

Isamu froze for a moment. "You want to go to the castle?"

"Yeah." replied Shinobu. "Why?"

"Because there is no way we can find the castle without getting lost in the forest."

The castle was located somewhere deep in the forest but no one dared go any deeper in the forest. He knew that he didn't want to go into the forest ever again, especially after the last time they did. It was sometime after Shinobu had evolved into a Grovyle. He got this GREAT idea to go into the forest to look for something more interesting but they ended up getting lost. Fortunately, they managed to get out when Shinobu's dad found them but they both got into big trouble. Of course, he couldn't do anything about Isamu since he had no parents but Shinobu ended up being grounded for a month.

"I know we're not allowed near the castle" said Shinobu "But it's not like the guards are gonna find us, right?"

Isamu glared at him. Shinobu hated it when Isamu sent him that glare saying "I don't think we should do this". He sighed and said "Fine. Then if we shouldn't go what should we do? Play with the younger pokemon?"

He pointed towards the many smaller grass types playing. He knew what sort of point Shinobu was throwing out. They couldn't play with them since, one they were kids and two, most of them didn't even have arms. Isamu looked back straight at Shinobu and said "Okay. We'll go with your plan."

When he finally found some Magost berries, he grabbed one and said "But if we get lost and have to be saved by your dad again, then I'm not backing you up."

"We're 16." replied Shinobu "Nothing is going to happen to us."

Isamu only rolled his eyes annoyed. That's what he claimed only anything could happen to anyone, regardless of age. Of course, if he tried telling Shinobu that, he wouldn't listen to him. Shinobu was reckless and enjoyed discovering things and going on adventures. He did have those rare moments where he acted like an actual gentleman. In the meantime, he kept telling his best friend about the consequences of acting reckless. He was the careful one among the two of them. But he was also ignored on a regular basis since Shinobu enjoyed pulling off stupid stunts.

This time though, he could understand Shinobu was bored and deep inside, he also wanted to look around the forest to find the castle. Not many pokemon are sucessful due to the number of trees and such in the forest. But if they actually found the castle, he knew that they'd have problems getting throuth without being accused as bad pokemon. There have been rumors of bad pokemon attacking the other realms. He heard the security at the castle was really strict since all the guards wanted to protect the ruler.

Of course, he wasn't sure is Shinobu knew that. But he wouldn't listen so he'd rather him remembering that himself. Hopefully it would be before they actually find the castle. If they ever find it. Although he knew there wasn't any way they could find it in a place like the Grass Realm.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay... I'll be honest. I didn't have much of an idea of what I'd do for this chapter. I had a really hard time thinking of what to write. But of course, first chapters aren't always the best part of most stories.**

**Hopefully, I'll make the next chapter better.**

**Anyways, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do own pokemon or any of its contents. Shinobu and Isamu and the idea belong to me**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually doing this. I just can't believe it."<p>

Isamu and Shinobu had started exploring through the forest. "I swear Shinobu, I was serious when I said you're dealing with your dad by yourself if we get lost again and he has to help us again."

"I'm telling you Isamu, nothing is going to happen! Besides, you were the one who decided to come along."

The Escavalier didn't reply. He only rolled his eyes the way he usually did when Shinobu made a comment like that. They continued looking around. Shinobu wasn't even taking time to look around while Isamu was, not even caring if he was lagging behind. Shinobu moved a branch away so he could get through. He didn't notice Isamu coming from behind. He let go of the branch and the branch hit Isamu in the face. Isamu yelled in pain and said "Shinobu, you have got to watch where you're going!"

Shinobu heard his friend's complaint. He looked behind him and moved the branch out of the way. He grabbed one of Isamu's lances and forced him to move forward. "You have to be more careful."

Isamu looked at Shinobu with a look of disbeleif. "**I **have to! You were the one who wasn't watching where you were going!"

The Sceptile only rolled his eyes and kept going. Isamu muttered something under his breathe, making sure Shinobu couldn't hear. Shinobu then stepped to a field a clearing where the sun shined brightly. The meadow had many flowers. Different types in different colors. Isamu caught up with Shinobu and noticed the view of the meadow. The sun reflected against the morning dew on the grass and on the leaves of the flowers. "Wow..." said Isamu "This is... amazing..."

Shinobu grinned and said "I think we're getting close."

He continued forward while Isamu looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What else don't you know Isamu?"

Isamu stared at him still confused. "What?"

"Don't you know anything about the Grass Realm?" asked Shinobu.

"I know it's a huge forest full of trees populated by only grass types and I've spent sixteen years of my life here when I'm not even a grass type like anyone else."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. As they continued on forward, Shinobu explained "What I'm saying is this. It's said that the ruler's daughter, the princess, normally goes to places around the castle grounds and creates meadows like that."

"Really?" asked Isamu.

The Sceptile nodded his head. "Wow." said Isamu. "Then she must really love flowers."

As they kept walking, Isamu bombarded Shinobu with other questions "Who is the ruler of the Grass Realm?"

"Not that sure." said Shinobu "Although I am told he's a Serperior."

"What sort of pokemon is his daughter?"

"No one's really sure about that one either." replied Shinobu. "The ruler doesn't want his daughter to go out in the open. He's afraid of evil pokemon trying to kidnap her."

Shinobu then stopped and faced Isamu face to face. "You know, I hope you don't expect me to answer all your questions because I don't know the answer to everything. You're smarter than me but I guess because you have no parents, you don't know much about this Realm."

Isamu glared at him and said "Did you HAVE to mention the thing with my parents?"

With that, the Sceptile continued walking through. Isamu then muttered "And don't go complaining to me just because I wanted to know a few things..."

Afterwards, Isamu just went along with his friend. Shinobu noticed a huge array of leaves and branches that appeared to act like a wall. He moved away some of the branches and looked through. He smiled and said "Hey Isamu! Check this out!"

He went to his friend's side and looked through. To his surprise, he a giant wall in the meadow. Withing the wall was a castle. The sun was able to get through the trees there as well. In fact, there were no trees towering over the castle. No shadows blocking it from sunlight. Isamu stared at the castle in wonder and amazement. "Wow..." he said."

Shinobu smiled at his friend. He then turned his attention to the branches. He used his blades and cut the branches off and went through. Isamu saw Shinobu go towards the castle walls. "Shinobu! You can't just cut through like that!"

"Relax!" he called out as he approached the castle.

"What about the guards?"

Although Shinobu didn't give an answer. He just continued running towards the castle. Isamu stared as his friend just left irregardless of his words. On the other hand, what else was new? This was just like Shinobu and he always wished he'd take at least some time to pay heed to his warnings. He went through the exit Shinobu sliced up with his blades to catch up with the Sceptile. Isamu started to follow Shinobu only he was going faster than him. "Shinobu, wait up!"

He then realized that Shinobu had gone off somewhere. Before he knew it, he couldn't see him anymore. "Shinobu?" he called out.

"Isamu! Up here!"

The Escavalier looked up and saw his friend at the top of the wall. "What the heck are you doing!" demanded Isamu.

"It's fine!" said Shinobu "I just climbed up the wall. You know Sceptile's are natural born climbers."

"And you're a natural born risk taker who doesn't think things twice..." mumbled Isamu "Get out of there! We might get caught!"

"Just come up! It's fine! There are no guards here!"

Isamu floated up and met with Shinobu. Shinobu then jumped off and landed in the garden. Isamu followed him and said "Shinobu, we cannot stay here! We have to get out of here!"

"You have to relax Isamu. You're too tense." said Shinobu.

"I'm not too tense!" said Isamu angrily.

"Uh yeah you are."

Isamu started to feel annoyed with Shinobu's ignorance. "I don't want to stay here. We might get caught by the guards!"

"We won't get caught." said Shinobu with a confident tone. "If we are caught, we'll just say we work for the princess."

"You can get away with that one." exclaimed Isamu "But I won't! You're a grass type! I'm a bug and steel type! Remember?"

Shinobu ignored him and continued looking around. Isamu followed him and continued ranting to him "How am I gonna get away with this? I'm the only bug and steel type in existence! All the other pokemon here are at least grass types. Or at least dual type grass types. I'm not even close to that!"

"Like I said. Stop being so tense dude."

Isamu sighed and said "I'm not acting-"

"Get down!"

Shinobu pushed Isamu where he landed behind a tree. Shinobu just stood near the tree as a Tangrowth walked by. He looked at Shinobu and demanded "What are you doing here?"

The Sceptile hesitated for a minute and said "I'm a new guard for the princess."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

The Tangrowth studied him carefully and said "You seem awfully young."

"I'm not that young." replied Shinobu. "I'm 16. How is that too young?"

"Most of the guards hired by either King Serperior or the princess are at least 25 to 40."

"Then I guess half of them are old geezers..." muttered Shinobu under his breathe.

"What was that?" demanded Tangrowth angrily.

"Nothing." said Shinobu quickly.

Tangrowth studied Shinobu again and said "Well it seems you haven't seen the king yet for confirmation."

"Confirmation?" asked Shinobu with a nervous tone.

"Yes. You need to have the proof that you're a guard from the king. If you really are a new guard, then you'll have to talk to the king."

_Shit... _thought Shinobu. Isamu was hiding behind the tree. He rolled his eyes annoyed since he knew that Shinobu's plot to pretend he was a guard wasn't going to go the way Shinobu wanted it to go. Of course he wasn't going to go off the hook THAT easily.

The Tangrowth took Shinobu's hand and said "I'll just bring you to the king."

While Tangrowth was bringing Shinobu, Isamu peeked out from behind the tree. Shinobu gave him the signal to come with him. Isamu knew he was nuts but on the other hand, if he was about to get in trouble, he knew he had to be by his side. When he was about to move, he failed to notice a pokemon's Vine Whip behind him. It grabbed him causing Isamu to yell "What the hell!"

He looked at where the vine was connected. He saw a Venusaur at the end. "Well well well. What have we here?"

Tangrowth stopped and looked to see Isamu in Venusaur's vine. "We have an intruder!" he yelled.

"No, I'm not here for bad reasons!" said Isamu in a panicked tone.

He looked down at Shinobu who was giving him the signal not to say anything about why he was there. Isamu decided to take his advice for once and said "I'm not a bad pokemon!"

A bunch of other grass types came and surrounded him. Isamu looked around and could feel a few things.

One, he could feel his fear of heights kicking in with Venusaur holding him up so high.

Two, he was screwed...


End file.
